<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’re Only Falling Apart by MedicateMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889932">We’re Only Falling Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMe/pseuds/MedicateMe'>MedicateMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied incest (for an insult) (that’s it), Luther is a bad drunk, Multiple Pov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Rest of the family joins the story eventually, Sibling Rivalry, Underage Drinking, the mausoleum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMe/pseuds/MedicateMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were seventeen, drinking beer, and hanging out in a graveyard until three in the morning. Klaus couldn't walk straight, Luther couldn't stop hiccuping, and it didn't take long for something to ruin the peace.</p><p>Or </p><p>Luther starts to learn things about his father that makes him doubt his loyalty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not cold for once, in fact, Klaus could barely even feel the wind. It probably had to do with all the beer he has had and that one brownie someone gave him at the bar. Never mind all that though, what's it matter when he's finally burst Luther out of his shell.</p><p>Luther stumbles behind him, red-tinted cheeks, and a consistent hiccuping follows each moment of silence. "Klaus," Luther calls for him, he says it all drawn out like.</p><p>Klaus turns around and grins, giving Luther a little wiggle of his finger to motivate his brother. "Isn't this fu-" Klaus yelps as the back of his legs hit something cold and hard and he falls back onto the hard ground.</p><p>"Holy fuck," he mumbles, rubbing at his head as his eyes water. Luther gives a laugh as he walks over and extends his hand out for Klaus. He takes it. "Who the fuck put that headstone there?" Klaus narrows his eyes accusingly to the surrounding darkness before realizing there are more headstones.</p><p>Hundreds of headstones.</p><p>They are in a cemetery. How? Klaus doesn't quite remember walking this far or even what direction he came from. He can barely walk straight let alone read a map in his mind.</p><p>"I wish you came out more often," a gust of wind blows by and bounces off his face. He barely feels it.</p><p>"You know-Hic- I've got responsibilities," Luther says making some obscure movement that means absolutely nothing. "I'm Number One."</p><p>Klaus knows. He's told every day of his life about Number One and how great he is. He's not the great leader the public thinks he is.</p><p>The wind finally pierces his skin and for once that night he shivers. "I know," he says and it comes out a little forced. It sounds harsh but he really didn't mean it that way.</p><p>"Really? After all the stupid things I did for you tonight you're going to be like this? Do you think I wanted to drink? Do you think I want dad to see me as a disappointment? Like you-"</p><p>Klaus glares before shoving Luther, only to have hands wrapped around his neck and the air leaving his lungs. He struggles to breathe and all he can do is dig is nails into Luther's hands until he's forced to stop.</p><p>Klaus falls on his knees for a moment, rubbing his neck and sucking in breath after breath. "Fuck you," he grinds his teeth, feeling the heat pouring off his brother. "You've got no room to talk! I bet dad is disgusted by you every time he has to be the same space as you. Luther and Allison sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."</p><p>Klaus doesn't even feel himself being lifted up, it happens so quickly that he can't even comprehend that he's being forced to walk. He drags his feet, he hits Luther's back but his brother reminds silent. His eyes piercing the thin air and his mouth a thin line.</p><p>Klaus sees where he's going, after his eyes adjust to the dark, and he starts to shake. </p><p>It's a mausoleum.</p><p>"No Luther."</p><p>They just two feet away.</p><p>"Luther I'm sorry."</p><p>It's right there.</p><p>"Luther I'm a stupid drunk okay? Please forgive me!"</p><p>Luther opens the door, there's a large crack when he does so, like he's holding on to the handle so tightly. "Shut up," Luther says as he pushes Klaus inside.</p><p>Klaus falls down the stairs, scrapping a knee and landing on his hand in an awkward way, leaving it pulsating with red hot pain. "Luther-" the door is shut without even another word.</p><p>Klaus just sits there for a moment, in the dark, completely broken by the sound of a faint crackle. A murmur is beginning. It sounds so close yet far and all Klaus can do is crawl into a corner, stick his fingers in his ears, and cry to Luther to let him out.</p><p>He doesn't even know if the door locks but he's too distracted to even try it. All he knows is that it's dark, that every where he looks is another figure and no matter how much alcohol he had it seems to have worn off.</p><p>The voices aren't clear, the figures aren't completely visible, but that just makes everything worse. </p><p>He wishes he was dead.</p><p>...</p><p>Luther woke up with the sun beating down on his skin. He's hot and can barely see a thing over the pounding headache. He's sitting against some old building and everything hurts as he tries to stand. </p><p>Is he in a graveyard?</p><p>He doesn't remember coming here nor does he remember much after they left the bar. Him and Klaus-</p><p>Where is Klaus? Luther crosses his arms and curses underneath his breath. Did that idiot abandon him here as some kind of sick joke? Dad is going to be so mad when he comes back this late...early. He's probably missed breakfast.</p><p>He starts to walk away. Which direction is home? He isn't quite sure. He takes another step before he hears something, a small hoarse cry, the kind a dying animal would make and he turns around only to realize he was sleeping against a door. A door whose handle was crushed...which he can only assume by himself.</p><p>He experimentally opens the door, not expecting anything more than a small rat or trapped dog. What he comes face to face with is much more horrifying.</p><p>Klaus in the corner of a dark, dirty, cop web filled space, rambling underneath his breath, begging through dry tears for something to go away. He doesn't even seem to notice the light or him.</p><p>He takes a few steps, only when he leans down and taps on Klaus does he seem to notice. Klaus isn't himself.</p><p>Klaus's eyes are dull and he looks up at Luther with no recognition. He is covered in dirt and he looks like he hasn't slept in years. </p><p>"Dad-" it startles Luther, hearing Klaus call him that is beyond blood curdling. Klaus's voice is small, weak, and Luther finally realizes what that look in Klaus's eyes is...he's dislocating. "Can I come out now? I promise I'll do better."</p><p>Luther falls on his knees, his hands go out instinctively to comfort Klaus but he stops, a thought coming to him. Did he do this? Did he lock Klaus in here?</p><p>Was it him? </p><p>Had father done it before?</p><p>"Hey it's me," Luther shakes Klaus gently. "It's not dad."</p><p>Klaus mumbles something underneath his breath but otherwise reminds still.</p><p>"Please Klaus-" Klaus's head moves, he looks side to side for a moment before looking back towards him. </p><p>"Can I come out now?"</p><p>Luther gives in and nods. Klaus's posture goes weak and he slumps against the wall. He blinks a few times before his breathing slows. "I'm glad," he whispers before seeming to fall asleep.</p><p>Luther doesn't know what to do.</p><p>What is he suppose to do?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eventually I want to explore all of the children’s different tramas and such with Luther figuring out more and more that his father isn’t the man he should idolize. There will be a ton of angst but I’m also hopping to eventually have redemption and fluff at some point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m in the process of typo checking this! Read at your own risk hehe~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus awakens to the roar of cars passing by and water splashing on his what used to be his only clean pair of pants. He squints at the sun, at the sudden light when he last remembers falling asleep in that dark godforsaken place. For a moment though as he sits up more and curses the wooden bench below him he thinks what he experienced was just a little nightmare.</p><p>It wasn't real.</p><p>Luther didn't lock him away. He wasn't tortured with the voices of the dead. None of that happened. None of -</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>His hand is radiating heat and when he glances down at it tearfully he sees it's begun to swell up. It's red and puffy, and for a moment he's scared that he broke it. How is he supposed to afford health care? With how little he comes home and the fact that he hasn't gone on a mission in weeks will probably ensure his father won't tend to his wounds.</p><p>But...its only natural for him to spread his wings right? They're about to be 18...it's only Luther that hasn't gotten with the program.</p><p>A voice drawls on behind him, low, garble Klaus can't understand. He turns his head and peers behind him only to see Luther in a phone booth talking to someone. Probably dad.</p><p>Probably a very disappointed Reginald.</p><p>If Luther wasn't making that call their father would probably discard it as no more important than the changing of seasons. Klaus knows...he does because he's tried to call home before.</p><p>When he was in the gutter, when he got so high he could even breathe right and it was getting so cold outside. Winter was coming fast and he just wanted to go home so badly. He for once, wanted his father. He used his last money to call home, to call his father and beg for him to pick him up.</p><p>His father told Klaus his problems were of no interest to him since he seemed to believe himself an adult. Klaus didn't. He really just wanted to have fun...he didn't mean to completely leave the family.</p><p>That's why he goes home now. That's why he visits occasionally. That's why he tries so hard to be good because he doesn't want to sleep in another dumpster...at least not until he's 18.</p><p>Luther hangs up the phone with a little click and he walks out of the phone booth with a frown, only stopping dead in his tracks when he sees that Klaus has awakened.</p><p>"Do you feel better?" Luther asks, his hands finding purchase on his neck where he scratches nervously. </p><p>Klaus leans back against the bench and closes his eyes. "Just peachy brother dearest. I don't even have much of hangover so it could be worse."</p><p>Luther sits beside him, looking at him closely. "I mean- are you okay? You weren't yourself when I pulled you out of that place-"</p><p>Klaus chuckles, nudging Luther lightly. "Oh come on brother. Don't tell me you were really worrying about me. That's just the side effect of childhood trauma you know? Sometimes small dark rooms give me the heebie-jeebies that's all."</p><p>"Klaus this isn't funny. You really scared me. All that 'can I come out now' talk was really getting to me..."</p><p>"Don't worry so much...I was probably having a bad dream." Klaus lies, like he always does, because he values his sibling's feelings over his own. He doesn't exactly remember saying that nor really how he even got here but he figures that's something he might say during an episode of his.</p><p>Luther looks at Klaus so sadly that he just can't help but smile. If he smiles enough Luther will have to see he's fine. Nothing is wrong. It was just a little lapse, it won't happen again.</p><p>It's only that place that makes him feel like this.</p><p>...</p><p>A car pulls up to the curb. The same car that's been driving them around for seventeen years because their father has a strange fondness with it. Despite having more money than he knows what to do with he's never considered upgrading.</p><p>Luther opens the back door for Klaus to get in. Letting guilt guide his actions although usually, he wouldn't do this. Klaus fake blushes as he gets in the car. "I feel like such a young lady," Klaus giggles at him as he shuts the door.</p><p>Luther sits in the front seat, beside his father who shoots glares between both of them. One and Four who have been disobeying his wishes. Luther knows and he's ashamed.</p><p>He doesn't speak, keeps his head and sight down to the floor because he doesn't want to make things worse. Klaus however in the back seat, hums a little tone and doesn't seem to notice he's close to the edge of being kicked out of the vehicle...and their family. </p><p>Just how many late nights has Luther sat in the courtyard with his father discussing Klaus. The toxic, nonsensical things he did, like occasionally wear girl's clothes or go on druggie sprees for days. It's even worse that he nearly refuses to go on missions. It's not like he was ever useful but it gave their father a reason to keep him around.</p><p>"Would you like to explain yourself-"Luther tenses up "-Four?" Luther breathes out. He doesn't want to be asked that. He doesn't want to explain himself. That he let Klaus drag him out and put a beer in his hand.</p><p>He really doesn't want to say what happened in that Mausoleum. He doesn't want to accuse his father of anything. He would never dream of doing something so stupid. His father does what he does for the sake of the world.</p><p>Klaus leans up, between the seats, and clicks his tongue off his teeth once. "I just wanted to get a drink or two yada yada ya. You know I don't think it's any of your business what I do in my free time." Again, it's like Klaus is freely opening himself up to be torn down.</p><p>How can Klaus say those things like that? Like he doesn't care about what their father thinks. Like he doesn't care what their father will do. Like...he doesn't care even though he...looked so small and broken just this morning.</p><p>"Be that as it may, you seem to have nothing but free time these days." Reginald starts, a look of disappointment dawns on him but he only turns up the car's radio and forces them all the listen to Survival technique #193 gutting fish.</p><p>...</p><p>Mother greets them as they enter. A smile on her lips, her hands wiping off a brown substance on her apron, most likely syrup although Reginald considered it far too sugary for them when they were kids.</p><p>Klaus never really understood all that. The food restrictions, they couldn't have candy because of sugar but Reginald was a-okay with them throwing knives at each other or fisting fighting over whose bathroom was who’s.</p><p>It's a wonder any of them are still living at this point. Of course he could argue that he’s currently barely living. With how dirty he is, messed up his head is, and how hot and round his wrist is...he’s probably looking a little dead.</p><p>"Disobedience should be punished with pain and discipline," Reginald said as he handed his coat off to Grace who hangs it up without question.</p><p>Klaus crosses his hands across his chest. He really doesn't want to listen to this speech. He doesn't want a lecture, he doesn't feel like training or getting a stupid punishment. He's too old to be pushed around like that.</p><p>He's almost an adult now. It's about time he leaves without looking back.</p><p>Luther beside him tenses at their father's voice, at Reginald's glaring, at the way Reginald holds himself to be so high and mighty. Someone should give Klaus a break, this is ridiculous.</p><p>Even Reginald knows he'll have no say over their lives soon. Why can't Luther understand that?</p><p>"Even so, it's rather arbitrary to do so at this point...at least to Four-" Klaus has been a lost cause for a while. He knows and he's happier without seeing ghosts every day. He's happier downing pills each and every night. He's so much happier knowing he's useless-" But Number One I expected so much better of you. You are the leader...if you fall out of line what do you expect will happen to the rest of them?"</p><p>Luther looks away, unable to handle the harsh gaze thrown his way. He could never handle scolding...he always took it too hard to heart.</p><p>"I couldn't let him go all alone," Luther tries to defend himself but his voice dies out underneath the cold atmosphere. "I'm sorry...it won't happen again."</p><p>Klaus wonders if Luther feels small. Small and disgusting, just a failure in his father's eyes. If Luther would ever realize that isn't such a bad thing maybe he'd be happier. Either way, it's none of his concern anymore and all he really wants is a bath.</p><p>He gives Luther a pat on the shoulder before walking away to the nearest bathroom. The heated daggers thrown in his back by his father's gaze aren't missed but Klaus simply ignores him.</p><p>He's well aware that he's close to being kicked out. Why not enjoy what time he has left here? There's no use trying to mend broken relationships at this point. Every bridge between him and his father has been burned down and he doubts Reginald wants them repaired.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>